


Walk With Me

by fictorium



Category: The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: F/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-21 07:58:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/897852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictorium/pseuds/fictorium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For an anonymous prompt at sweetjamielee's ficathon: Will walks Diane down the aisle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walk With Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sweetjamielee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetjamielee/gifts).



"Say the word and I'll have a taxi waiting at the front door."

 

"Will," Diane warns. "That's not really the spirit."

 

"Hey, I am here for you. I'm wearing linen, there's a goddamned flower in my buttonhole. I'm your guy, Diane. But if those feet in those very pretty shoes start getting cold... I'm the guy you tell."

 

"How many weddings have you bailed on?"

 

"You want me to include the ones where I was sleeping with the bride?" Will nudges her aside, fixing his collar in the full-length mirror. "It occurs that we haven't sealed the deal with a drink."

 

"It's eleven in the morning."

 

"It's already 5 o'clock somewhere," Will reminds her. "And your bar has a very nice selection of Scotch."

 

"I insisted on it when I booked the room," Diane confesses, taking the space by the mirror again and tugging at the hem of her fitted gray silk dress. "I'm not being ridiculous? At my age?"

 

"Way I understand it, you're promising the rest of your life. Doesn't seem to matter much which point you start that at."

 

"David Lee's real estate portfolio would beg to differ," Diane reminds him. "I don't want to be that laughing stock who gets carried away and then a year later..."

 

"No shame in a nice Maui vacation," Will insists. "I might not sit on his side of the aisle politically, but your cowboy seems like the real deal: a good man."

 

"He is," Diane asserts. "He is," she repeats, mostly for her own benefit.

 

"Then c'mere," Will says, reaching for the single flower that matches his own. He slides the stem behind her ear, and it only snags on her lightly-frizzing hair for a second. "Gorgeous, Ms Lockhart," he tells her, taking her hands and placing a gentle kiss on her cheek.

 

"Who'da thought?" Diane asks, blushing and moving towards the door of her suite. "A couple of years ago we were conniving and very close to backstabbing."

 

"And yet here we are. The others came and went, but we're still here."

 

"Thank you," Diane says, but Will waves it away. 

 

"It's an honor," is all he admits, and they fall in step on the short walk across to the beach. The music starts up at the first sight of Diane, and Will offers his arm to slip hers through. "Ready?" He asks.

 

"Guess so," Diane replies. "But if I whistle at any point?"

 

"I'll get that taxi."


End file.
